


Morning Interlude

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca needs to get ready, but Kommissar has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. The thought of Becommissar morning sex just popped into my head for no good reason, so I had to write it before it made my brain melt... NSFW in case you weren’t sure of that by now. I’m also like 99% certain Kommissar sleeps in the nude, so... there’s that too.

Beca woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring next to her head. She groaned, blindly reaching over to her bedside table, and smacked the snooze button after some failed attempts.

As she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, an arm wrapped around her waist and she giggled as she was pulled down against a very tall, deliciously lean (and entirely naked) body.

"Luisa, come on... I've gotta get ready."

The blonde cracked an eye open to glance at the clock. "Mm. You can spare some time." Her voice was thick from sleep, and the smaller girl shivered.

"Ugh, you sound so damn _sexy_ in the morning..."

The taller woman chuckled. "And you are especially enticing in the morning, _Mäuschen_." Her mouth latched onto the brunette's neck in emphasis, leaving sloppy, open mouth kisses near the column of the girl’s throat. Beca's eyes closed as she tilted her head to allow the woman better access.

She whined at the blonde. " _Luisaaa_... That's not fair. I don't have time for this..."

She tried to leave the bed, but the taller woman's arms wrapped soundly around her waist, effectively trapping her against her girlfriend's body. Not that she really minded... but she struggled anyway. To no avail, of course.

The blonde had taken to kissing along the shell of Beca's ear, the smaller girl giggling as the sensation tickled her. Luisa grinned, stroking the girl's stomach, subtly moving farther down with each stroke.

Before the woman could reach where she was aiming, the brunette caught her wrist, rolling on top of her and holding both of the blonde’s wrists down beside her head. The smaller girl smirked down at her captive. "Gotcha."

Luisa chuckled. “Feisty _Maus_...” She raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Beca's breath hitched as her girlfriend's leg canted up between hers, grazing her crotch through her worn boxers. The taller woman grinned wolfishly as the brunette narrowed her eyes.

" _Not_ fair."

"Who said I play fair?"

With that, Luisa broke out of the smaller girl's hold, rolling them over and smirking down at the brunette, who stuck her tongue out at the woman. She laughed, patting the girl's cheek.

"Aw, my poor little _Maus_... always losing to- _ahh!_ " The blonde's gloating was interrupted by a strangled yelp as Beca made the same move she had just done to the girl mere moments ago, the taller woman being much more affected due to her lack of clothing.

Luisa growled, baring her teeth at the smug brunette lying under her. “ _Enough_.”

Beca grasped her girlfriend’s biceps as the blonde crashed their lips together, the smaller girl gasping as the woman bit her lip harshly then soothed the area with her tongue. The German quickly disposed of Beca’s loose tank top, palming her breasts and swiping her thumbs over the brunette’s nipples.

The smaller girl moaned, arching her back into Luisa’s touch as the blonde occupied her mouth with sucking on Beca’s neck. The taller woman looked up as she received a light smack on her shoulder. “Luisa, I’ve got work in a couple minutes! If I’m gonna be late, I can’t let them figure out _why_...”

The German sighed. “Fine. No marks.”

“Thank you.”

“Not on your neck, anyway.”

“Luisa- _ahhh_...” The brunette hissed as her protests were cut off by a finger lazily circling her clit. Her girlfriend slid down her body, successfully marking her collarbones, breasts, and stomach, then reached the apex of her thighs, dragging her boxers down. Beca leaned up on her elbows to glance down at the taller woman, tilting her hips toward the blonde’s face desperately.

“Luisa, stop teasing. _You_ wanted- _ohhh_ _god_...” The smaller girl’s head fell back onto the pillow as the other woman easily slid two fingers into the brunette’s wet heat and started pumping in and out. Beca rocked her hips up to meet Luisa’s fingers eagerly, mewls of pleasure escaping her lips.

The smaller girl could feel tension coiling in her belly, her moans growing steadily louder as she neared orgasm. Suddenly, the German slipped her fingers out, lightly stroking the girl’s entrance. Beca’s head snapped up to look at her. “Wh- what the hell? Luisa, what’re you doing??”

The brunette tried to angle her hips back toward the taller woman’s fingers, but the blonde pulled her hand away, wagging her finger at the girl. “Ah, ah, ah.” She pointed at the clock. Beca’s gaze traveled up her arm and to the clock, whining as she looked at it. “But _Luisa_... we still have time!”

The German chuckled. “A much different response from earlier, as I recall. ‘No, Luisa, I have work soon!’ ‘Luisa, we don’t have time for this!’”

Beca groaned as the blonde mocked her earlier statements. “Ugghhh... why did I say that...? _Fuck.”_ She sat up, reluctantly leaving the bed.

As she reached the bathroom door, she turned back to see Luisa lying on her side, smiling at the girl smugly. The brunette rolled her eyes as she turned back around, throwing up her middle finger behind her, and scowled at the resounding laughter that followed.

As Beca stood in the shower, still _very_ wound up, she groaned, smacking her fist against the wall. “Damn it...” She sighed. “Well, if _she’s_ not gonna do it...”

The brunette bit her lip as one hand traveled down to her crotch, the other hand playing with a nipple. She closed her eyes, imagining her girlfriend’s hands, gasping as she pinched her nipple and rubbed her clit between two fingers. The girl leaned forward, resting her forehead against the wall for support as she carried out her ministrations.

“ _Luisa_...”

The running water and Beca’s moans drowned out the soft footsteps padding toward the shower. Luisa slid the shower door open just enough for her to sneak in, then closed it carefully, standing behind Beca, who was still facing the wall. She caught both of the brunette’s wrists gently, leaning forward to trap her against the wall.

Beca shivered as the blonde slowly traced a finger down the length of her spine. She gasped, throwing her head back as the taller woman cupped her ass and squeezed it briefly, panting as the German’s fingers moved to her front and lingered around her entrance once again.

“Luisa..." Beca took a shaky breath. “What are you doing in here...?”

The taller woman’s mouth lingered next to the girl’s face, her hot breath tickling Beca’s ear. “You said we still have time.”

The blonde flipped Beca around, skimming her hands down the brunette’s body as she sank to her knees in front of the girl. Luisa caressed her thighs momentarily, then glanced up, casting her a predatory grin. The woman took Beca’s leg and placed it over her shoulder, the smaller girl leaning back against the wall to balance herself.

Beca looked down at her girlfriend, her eyes glazing over at the sight of the blonde, water cascading down the woman’s body and steam rising around her in small clouds. “Shit...you totally look like a goddess right now...”

Luisa chuckled. “Well, you will be feeling like a goddess soon enough.”

“Wha- _haahhh_...” Beca made a noise somewhere between a moan and a sigh of relief as the German’s tongue swiftly entered her, and her hands flew to the woman’s head, weaving her fingers through wet locks. The girl’s head smacked back against the wall, any resulting pain quickly forgotten as the blonde’s tongue worked on her in just the right way.

“ _God_ , Luisa...”

The woman in question chuckled, the vibrations sending a shock to Beca’s system. Her grip on the German’s head turned vice-like as she came, the blonde’s name echoing off the walls. The brunette’s leg slipped off of Luisa’s shoulder as she sank to the floor, shaking from exertion.

The taller woman smiled and pulled her tiny girlfriend toward her, taking a bottle of body wash and gently lathering the girl.  Beca sat limp in the blonde’s hold, sighing contentedly as the woman washed her, briefly massaging her shoulders, arms, and legs. She closed her eyes as Luisa continued on to wash her hair, massaging her scalp and gently combing out any tangles.

As the blonde finished, she stood up, offering a hand to the smaller girl. Beca took it, slowly rising to her feet. “Thanks.”

The German smirked. “Are you satisfied?”

The brunette grinned. “Very.”

“Excellent.” Luisa leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, then patted her cheek. “Now go to work.”

Beca rolled her eyes as she left the shower. “Well, yeah, that’s what I was _trying_ to do in the first place... ugh, I’m gonna be so late. Man, my boss is gonna kill me. Shit.”

Luisa chuckled, turning back into the water to wash her own hair. “Well, you could explain... perhaps he would underst- _scheiße!_ ” The blonde jumped away from the water stream as it turned scalding hot. She turned to see Beca smirking as she walked away from the still-flushing toilet.

The German rubbed the steam off of the glass door to glare at the brunette. “You will regret that, little _Maus_. _Die Rache wird mein sein_.”

“Sure thing, babe. Have fun with your shower!” Beca waved, leaving her girlfriend to mutter about revenge, and headed out of the bathroom, grinning to herself.

~~~~~

**Translations**

_scheiße!_ – shit!

 _Die Rache wird mein sein._ – Revenge will be mine.


End file.
